


Wired

by EmpyriumSeaSatin



Series: Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, F/M, One-Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Seto on coffee, Short, Too much coffee, having fun, playing with ideas, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyriumSeaSatin/pseuds/EmpyriumSeaSatin
Summary: All you wanted to do was take your husband out for lunch. That's all you wanted and now you have to watch as your husband deals with too much caffeine.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Series: Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977787
Kudos: 43





	Wired

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short, fluff related one-shot. I just was inspired and wanted to write something quick and give to you all!

You stared at your husband in disbelief. He seriously did not know what kind of mess he was getting himself into. You tried so hard to warn him, so hard to get him to see reason in what the waiter gave him. However, he would not listen. He just made demands and proclaimed how insulted he was. You watched as they took the little shot glass of coffee away, he did not even bother to take a sip and figure out why they gave him such a small glass. This was not how you planned this to go, all you wanted him to do was to enjoy some real Latin food, so you took him to a Cuban restaurant in the city. Your bit your lower lip as the waiter took the dish and coffee cup. When you tried to speak up he just glared at you and criticized how you took him to a place that would offer such a joke as a shot of coffee. So when the waiter brought him the large mug, you gulped. You and the waiter made eye contact with one another, both of you unsure on how this would end.

You watched as your beloved tried to dismiss the waiter who lingered. With a nasty glare, Seto took a sip of his coffee and paused. You sucked in a breath and stared. Glaring at his mug, Seto knew he could not return it, it would mean he had made a mistake. But he clearly understood why he was given just a shot of coffee before. Still, he drank the mug of coffee without saying a single word. You gawked at your husband, as he downed every drop in the cup and slammed down the coffee in a spoken triumph. The waiter slowly shook his head and left the table to get the food. The rest of lunch was going by smoothly, at first. Then you noticed the tapping of his nails on the table which slowly became faster and faster. It took you a second to realize the shaking of the table was coming from his knee bouncing rapidly. The pupil of his beautiful phthalo eyes had widen to the point that the blue was only a thin blue rim.

When lunch was over, Seto was quick to pay and nearly pulled you out of the restaurant. The limo out front opened its doors for both of you but he walked right passed it. You had to nearly run to keep up with his fast pace. You did not return to the office, no, Seto led you straight home and down into the basement where the inground pool was. Your legs were already hurting from running the countless blocks back home, you did not want to swim. You watched as he stripped down to his boxers and dived into the pool. You stopped counting after the twelfth lap. When he saw back to where you stood, you opened your mouth to say something, only to be dragged into the water below.

When you surfaced you were met with his tasteful lips. He pinned you against the wall of the pool and had his way with you, which you happily accepted. It was not often that Seto took you in places besides the bedroom or his office, so this was a bit exciting as any of the servants could have caught you both. But even passionate sex was not enough to release the energy that his caffeine high brought him. Soon, you stood there in a robe, watching as his dismantled the house computer and began rebuilding it. This carried onto nearly every device in the house before he moved on to ripping apart one of his cars just to see what improvements he could make.

There was also no speaking to him. You tried asking him a question only to be met with a jumble of words that flew out of his mouth with a sonic speed. When he got calls from the office, he quickly gave his demands, firing some and weirdly giving others promotions. Then he attacked the piano, his guitar, and finally when your son was dropped off from his visit to his grandparents Seto turned his attention to him. You watched as your husband did everything from acting like a mad dragon to be slayed to being a faithful steed and piggy backing your seven-year-old around the five floors of the townhouse. By the end of it, your son was passed out from all of the play and Seto was still ready to keep going. So his attention turned back to you and you gulped. You broke out into a run only to be caught shortly afterward and thrown over his shoulder.

As you were tossed onto the bed, he jumped on the bed and made his way on top. His nose nuzzled your neck and you shivered in delight. Just as you thought he would continue you heard the gentle snort that came from him. You were surprised, but then pouted. You were now the one worked up and he dared to crash on you and pass out. Sighing, you pulled the covers over both of you and petted his hair. He would just need to make up for this in the morning. Smiling, you wondered just what the morning would bring. Knowing him, he would have a massive headache from caffeine withdrawal and would probably need three cups to just start the morning. But that was fine, you would provide that for him, if Seto made silly mistakes like this every now and then, a day with a grumpy Kaiba was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
